Systems with large quantities of data may suffer from inaccurate data classification, inefficient storage, unorganized record keeping, and other related problems. These and other deficiencies in data archival systems result in errors and inaccuracies in data organization. As large quantities of electronic data accumulate, it may become increasingly difficult to meaningfully identify and classify the electronic data in a reasonable amount of time. Thus, present approaches to electronic data storage and organization suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for inventive systems, methods, components, and apparatuses described herein.